The present invention relates to a connector system, and, more specifically, to a connector system for supporting and fixing joined mating internal and external connectors to a mounting component.
An object of the present invention is to provide a connector system for increasing the amount of rotation without increasing the length of an engagement lever.
To achieve the object, and according to a first aspect of this invention, a connector system is provided that includes a first connector, which includes a first housing and a pair of rotary members supported on the first housing for rotating in opposite directions to each other. Each of the rotary members includes a first engagement member. The connector system also includes a second connector configured to mate with the first connector. The second connector includes a second housing configured to mate with the first housing and a pair of first mating engagement members. Each of the first mating engagement members is configured to abut the first engagement member for rotating a rotary member and to lock with the first engagement member. The second housing has a pair of slits. A rotary member can be inserted into each of the slits, depending on its rotational position.
Preferably, each of the first engagement members includes a first protrusion configured to abut on a first mating engagement member. When the rotary member rotates, the first protrusion rotates on the first mating engagement member. Each of the first engagement members includes a second protrusion separate from the first protrusion at a rotational angle. The second protrusion is configured to move around the rotary member and oppose the first protrusion, relative to the first mating engagement member, when the rotary member rotates.
Preferably, each pair of rotary members includes a second engagement member configured to lock with a mounting object. The second engagement member can slide against the mounting object when the rotary member rotates.
Preferably, the second engagement member is opposed to the first engagement member relative to a rotational axis of the rotary member.
Preferably, each rotary member includes a locking member locked with the first housing. The locking member disengages when the first housing is mated with the second housing.
Preferably, rotary members include respective gears that mesh with each other.
Preferably, rotary members include respective biasing members biased against each other.
According to a second aspect of the invention, a connector system is provided that includes a first connector having a rotatable engagement lever and a second connector that can be mated with the first connector. The second connector has a housing formed with a slit and can rotate a free end of the engagement lever for insertion into the slit.
Preferably, when the free end of the engagement lever is locked with a mounting component, and the second connector is pressed into the first connector, the first connector is inserted into the housing. Then, a rotation of the engagement lever causes the first and second connectors to mate.
When the first connector is mated with the second connector, the engagement lever rotates a side portion of its free end into the slit formed in the housing of the second connector. This configuration allows the engagement lever to increase its rotational motion, thereby enlarging the amount of the mating movement without requiring the lengthening of the engagement lever.
When the first connector mates with the second connector, the side portion of the free end supported by the first connector is inserted into the slit formed in the second connector.